ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 007
New Characters Introduced: Rob*, Splat 'Overview' On the last episode of TTA, Flamegirl was kidnapped by a member of the D-Bug Org who disguised themselves as Alpha. Trapping her in a sealed off room, it seemed there was no way of saving her. But Alpha used a strange power to open the sealed gate, where inside he clashed with the tricky master of disguise, Ravenfreak. With a powerful final attack, Ravenfreak was soundly defeated, and so with another hacker gone, our heroes earned a brief moment of rest... 'Synopsis' At the entrance of :purplecave, Gamecrazed logs in early at 2:00 in the morning. He then travels through the Bridge, seeing hardly any users, except for a few "nightowls" he sees along the way. Eventually GC makes it to the deep forest area and spots a temple he hasn't noticed before and makes his way there. GC makes it to the temple and traverses through a maze of doors. Suddenly, a yell is heard which warns GC that the area is still under construction, the voice belonging to a user named Rob*. GC apologizes for intruding and admits not knowing of it being off limits, which Rob* answers that the area will be opened tomorrow, becoming a Maze/Forum for users, and also adding the Admins gave permission to build the area. A blob of slime forms behind GC, shocking him as he recognizes the slime, but it isn't as it seems, as the slime forms into an antagonizing looking user, Splat. Splat then yells out her reason for coming, gaining "Revenge" on GC for an unknown reason. Rob* gives Gamecrazed a shield to help him before a battle grid is formed, where Gamecrazed asks what revenge Splat was talking about, but Splat ignores this and starts the battle off, zipping around her side as GC fires a Dark Bomb, striking Splat and stopping her in her tracks. Splat then retaliates with a Blob of slime that's hurled towards GC, which he also seems to remember. Splat continues to fire blobs that miss GC, who weaves around the attacks and strikes her with a Shadow Slash attack. GC demands Splat to reveal her identity, who reveals her name and wants revenge for him destroying her "Big Brother", which jogs GC's memory, and realizes Splat's family ties with BlingBling and her involvement with the D-Bug Org. When Gamecrazed explains Alpha defeated B.B and not himself, Splat once again ignores him, saying that she saw him and her brother battling from a distance. After the battle, BlingBling told Splat of his character being deleted and quit the forum business forever, and GC was all he talked about. Gamecrazed states Bling got what he deserved, which only angers Splat further as she summons a Gel Dragon to do battle, but before the Dragon can get close, GC holds out the shield he was given as the dragon is sucked right into it, giving him a boost of EXP from the absorbed attack. With the new EXP he received, GC finishes Splat with his new Super Attack, an Acid Pit super, obliterating Splat on the spot. He returns the shield to Rob* and is given a Drain Sword. The episode ends with an anonymous user addressing the hackers, telling them that things are becoming drastic. Category:Episodes